ygo_teefandomcom-20200213-history
Anime plot
In the real world, an anime plot means the progression or sequence of events in an anime. YGOTEE takes this meaning a... slightly different way. The Anime Plots and You To the readers and studio audience, the anime plots can be seen as the beginning of arcs when they occur at first. They start much the same way; the heroes are relaxing, and all Hell proceeds to break loose. The plot can be taken to literally mean the story that the reader is engaged in, be it the roleplay or a fanfic. It should be noted, however, that what the characters perceive as a plot, and what the reader perceives as a plot, are two very different things. The characters are not (usually) aware that their lives are literal anime, with the exception of when the Fourth Wall broke, exposing them to the outside world, and giving them the knowledge of Yu-Gi-Oh! The Extended Edition's existence. It can be presumed, however, that with the resets, this knowledge has been lost. The Anime Plots and Proswagonists As the roleplay and fanfics continued, the proswagonists gained knowledge of what was happening around them. When they sense something is going to happen, they will usually vocally inform other proswagonists, and refer to the anomaly directly as an anime plot. To the proswagonists, anime plots are always bad news, as they usually involve a new answagonist or other plot that threatens their world. Of the proswagonists (prior to the reset), Yuya Sakaki holds the greatest disdain for anime plots, outright wishing they'd leave him alone so he could go back to being a normal kid. He is also, thus far, the only one to notice the answagonist's plot buff (see below). As of the Anniversary, no real plots have started; however, with the appearances of Dennis, Celina, Sora, and Yuri, it seems as though they may return. The Anime Plots and Answagonists Answagonists appear to have always held some knowledge of the plot. The largest reason for this was Astral's shenanigans, according to the Author; had he not finished the entire plot of Zexal, the answagonists would not be able to get their upper hands. In every timeline prior to the Anniversary reset, the answagonists would come back with far more knowledge than the proswagonists, excluding Zane; this could at first be explained by the answagonists coming from different times (i.e. Dark Magician) and different timelines altogether (i.e. 8 Yuya and Yuri), but it later made less sense, as answagonists with almost no relation to past plots gained knowledge. According to the Author, Astral will, eventually, confess his sins to Rin. It is implied this may have happened as of the Anniversary reset, as the answagonists do not appear to have their past knowledge, and most noteworthily, Syrusatem and Dark Magician are absent from Duel Academy Island. The Anime Plots and Yu-Gi-Oh! The Extended Edition Itself In story, a sudden plot event known as a "Plot Tornado" is possible. It takes the form of a literal tornado, carrying proswagonists/answagonists anywhere in timespace that they are needed for plot purposes. Category:Concepts